Human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection and related diseases are a major public health problem worldwide. Human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1) encodes three enzymes which are required for viral replication: reverse transcriptase, protease, and integrase. Several protease inhibitors (PI) are presently approved for use in AIDS or HIV. Yet many PI inhibitors suffer from high rates of hepatic metabolism, which may require co-administration of a booster or more frequent dosing. Furthermore, viral resistance remains a problem. Accordingly, there is a need for new agents that inhibit the replication of HIV.